The New Avatar
by makeitadream
Summary: if you ever wanted a story of another avatar here it is. i worked really hard on it and i think you will like it so give it a shot. really well thought out characters. rated for saftey but not m at the moment i do not own avatar


Dyani was a fighter. She always was and always will be. In fact, that is how she supported herself. This 15 year old fire bender fought in an arena against other girls to try to win money. Many teenaged soldiers came to watch her fight, they would cat call to her, which she hated. Then she would threaten to beat them up as well, this only made it worse but she was not one to back down from a fight. Outside of the arena she was actually very friendly though.

One night, she was getting ready to fight a water bending girl in the arena. Over her black body suit, she strapped on her red plated armor and red head piece, which boasted a fire nation emblem. She heaved a great sigh as she looked through the doorway and saw a girl not much older than herself standing at the other entrance to the arena. 'Great' she thought; her long stream of onyx hair was tied up in a high ponytail that fell down her back, landing gracefully at her hips, 'I have to fight her.' She took her wrist to her forehead to slide some sweat that had built up there. She gently blew a piece of the night black of hair out of her eyes. Then Chung, the announcer, called out,

"Here is your favorite, the champion the young, beautiful and tough Dyani!!" he screamed out her name and a roar followed,

"huh," she smiled, "the crowd's on my side." She then walked out onto the large stage to see a large crowd of men, well more like boys considering their age hollering at her. She waved to them.

"And her competitor, Shai (pronounced like shy)!" The girl stepped out very slowly, her short brown hair was longer in the front then in the back but it only went a little past her chin. She had two loops of hair which connected together at the back. She wore a light blue dress with slits up the side. Underneath were a darker blue set of leggings and on her feet were furry boots. She carried a skin of water for her water bending. She looked up face to face with Dyani, Shai's ice blue eyes met against the cloud gray ones of Dyani and she was taken a back. Never before had Dyani seen such blue eyes as Shai had. The crowd was taken a back as well, and a gasp was heard followed by applause.

The two girls got ready to battle. Dyani got into her first stance and with a loud yell pulled fire out of nowhere and began to shoot it at the other girl. Shai flipped over the punch and took out her water and created a water whip. She shot it forward but Dyani cart wheeled to the right and averted it. Then turned on her heel to form a kick and out of her foot to shoot a stream of the fiery substance, this hit Shai and she stumbled backwards. She quickly got her balance and slid to the front of the arena pushing a wave towards Dyani. As it plowed over the area between the two there was nothing Dyani could do to stop it. All she could think of was put her hands out, so she closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

Nothing. She did not feel the impact, in fact she couldn't feel anything. She heard a gasp from Shai followed by the audience. She opened her eyes and in mid air was the water dancing. She looked at Shai, surely she was the one bending the water but she was not in her stance. Then it fell on her like a ton of metal _oh no_.

"That girl is the avatar!!" from the audience a 16 year old boy shouted. As soon as the words were out people began flooding the stage. No one had known who the new avatar was so this was big news. Dyani was still in a state of shock and couldn't move. Unlike Shai who reacted instantly, she grabbed Dyani by the hand and they started to run. They weren't sure how long they ran until they came to a clearing that had a tent with the water symbol on it and a fire pit.

"Where are we?" Dyani asked staring at the campsite still feeling numb to what had just happened.

"At my campsite." This was the first time Shai had talked and her voice was small and innocent sounding, nothing at all like Dyani's deeper but still feminine voice that was usually spitting insults at someone.

"Well what am I doing here?" Dyani said as she threw her hands into the air.

"You are here to start training." She said quietly, "I feel an obligation to help you since you are the avatar."

"hold up a minute, I am not the avatar ok that was just…. Well I don't know what it was but I can't be the avatar I am just me, just Dyani." Shai raised her eyebrow and then began again,

"You have to be the avatar because I wasn't bending the water and the audience wasn't so it had to be you."

"Ok so what if I am the avatar what am I supposed to do? I am 15 I can't do anything, besides the world is doing just fine without me." Shai's face changed from its sweet and loving face to an angry one.

"First of all, the avatar saves the world and secondly Avatar Aang saved the world when he was 12 everyone knows that."

"Well I am not him, thank you very much for saving me from the mob but I got to go, bye." Dyani turned and began to walk away, when her feet suddenly felt glued to the ground. She looked down to find her feet stuck to the ground by a thick layer of glittering ice.

"Ok seriously, I am a fire bender I can just melt that."

"Listen to me for a minute, I am not usually one to take control but this isn't trivial this is serious, you need to master the elements, there are groups forming, rebellions against the world you have to stop it." She looked down,

"Please don't insult Avatar Aang he was a great man." Dyani was taken a back for a minute she did not realize how important the avatar had been previously.

"Wait, hold on, I have two questions 1. how can I be the avatar, isn't water supposed to be the next in line? and 2. how do you know I am the avatar?"

"Well you must have some water bending lineage somewhere and when I shot my wave at you, you went into the avatar state." She finished and smiled a bit.

"Alright, fine I will go with you, its not like there is anything spectacular for me here."


End file.
